Tracerxwidow
by nightboy11
Summary: Widowmaker shrink tracer which starts a brand new relationship


Widow maker and tracer were fighting on a in France tracer had the upper had until widowmaker pulled out a shrink gun and she shrunk tracer down to a inch less then her boot. Well well how does it feel to be shrunken and small said widowmaker grinning. To tracer widowmaker was a giant her legs were like skyscrapers. What did you do to me widowmaker bring me back to normal height said the tracer.Im sorry but I cannot do that but don't worry I heard that your a lesbian so we are going to have a wonderful time widowmaker said now picking tracer up with her hand. She brought her close to her face,so what she would do now that your shrunken you can do so many things for me widowmaker said smiling slyly. Let go off my ass widowmaker,tracer had said. What you want to be under my ass ok I saw you looking at my ass all the time trying to pursue me widowmaker has said. Widowmaker had placed tracer on a stool and teased her before sitting on her. Widowmaker ass was already huge but now since tracer was shrunken they were much bigger, gigantic. The black material hugged her ass so perfectly and had made her ass so fat and round. Widow don't do it your ass it toobig lov! Tracer screamed. I know my ass is big and I want to make you have a wonderful time just you and me. Widowmaker started to slowly bent her round butt down,there was no out for tracer falling off the stool would me death. Widowmaker put her ass down near tracer and started to jiggle it and moved it closer to Lena. Go ahead touch my ass I know you always stare at it anyway widow said pleased.Lena couldn't take it anymore she had been tempted to start feeling on widowmaker nice round purple butt and started to get lost and in she had been near widowmakers butt crack. Widowmaker had scooted over a little bit and made Lena go into her ass. This made Lena wet and she couldn't take it anymore she started to lick on widowmaker butt and massage it. Oh ya keep doing that widow moaned. Tracer had started to master bate in her ass her pussy soaked and wet from widowmakers ass. Widow started to jiggle her ass so Lena could be more pleased and pleased she was. Lena started to grab globs if widowmaker's purple ass and started to feel on it.this made widow wet and pleased. Lena more she said more she moaned. To Lena her soft French voice boomed making her squirt her love juices all on widowmaker ass. Widowmaker grabber Lena and put her towards her face. Lena I'm so sorry for everything I done to you and overwatch you feel so nice in my ass widowmaker said. From now on I'm going to be a good person,but I want you to be my little sex slave she said looking right at Lena. Of course love you have a nice bum I wish I could actually she it though and grip on it Lena said. Don't worry that can be arranged widow said putting her down she then took of her pants to reveal her nice fat purple ass. Are you ready Lena? widow said. Yes love I want to touch your fat arse. To tracer widows butt had filled Lenas whole view and she had gotten her tiny face smothered by widows fat ass. Lena squirmed to get breath which made widow have an orgasm, oh ya oh ya right there widow said making a wet spot in her panties. Lena I need to fart widow said. It's ok lay it me love Lena said hungrily. Ok here it comes then a nasty stinky smell came out of widows burr and was loud and was making widows but jiggle ass she farted he also made tracer smell her farts right up and close she tried not to breath it in but she had no choice but to. After widow farted she picked Lena up and brought her back to her face. My my you are quite the sex slave she said. You can play with my do that anytime widow said winking. Can you bring me back to regular size love tracer said. Of course you did give me a good time widow said bringing tracer back to regular size. Right when she did that Lena grabbed on her waist and crashed her lips into widows. Widow was token by surprise at first but then melted into the kiss. After a few seconds of the kiss they separated for air. I love you tracer said in her british accent. I love you too Cherie widow said. Now let's tell over watch about you being on our said tracer said with them holding hands and going to watch point Gibraltar to tell her friends the good news.

**I'm back and I hope you enjoyed this I been looking at a some shrinking fanfanfictions about overwatch.i will update demo x handler and resume working on that let me know how you feel at that and this new FanFiction thank you all.**


End file.
